Peppered Moments
by Fae-Hime
Summary: Collection of One-Shots and Drabbles with no particular overall plot. Mostly Sess/Kags but other characters as well. Enjoy!
1. A Sweet Spot

"Miko, you will cease your sulking this instant and return to bed."

Sesshomaru was answered with a frigid glare, and the taiyoukai shivered at the rare display of anger, his blood heating several degrees. Seeing the lust clouding his eyes, Kagome quickly presented him the back of her head once more, a growl of irritation escaping from between her clench lips.

"Miko-"

"I have a _name_, Sesshomaru-_sama_!" The irate woman hissed scathingly from her perch on the window ledge. The inu watched as her fingers twitched against her bare shoulder, a reminder of why she was sitting nude somewhere other than in his arms. Honestly, he almost preferred her this way- clothed only in moonlight, her inky tresses dripping across pale flesh as her aura crackled with all the instability of a supernova.

"Kagome-"

"No."

Her refusal was accompanied by a sidelong glance, her brow lowered stubbornly over oceanic eyes. A frame of dark lashes drew the youkai's gaze to the smooth line of her cheek, down the soft crest of skin to the corner of her pouting mouth. Naturally full, pink lips thinned as Kagome noticed his distraction, and with an impressive growl, she folded her arms before giving him the proverbial cold-shoulder once more.

As the heat in his veins flooded south in a deluge of arousal, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to narrow in frustration at his current predicament. Said predicament being a certain miko who was the definition of hot-but-could-**not**-be-bothered to resume their previous and pleasurable activities.

"...it was an _accident_. This Sesshomaru would never injure you intentionally."

"That's beside the point! You- you kicked me! HARD!" She was still refusing to look at him, and Sesshomaru felt his patience coming to its end.

"Perhaps you should remember, Kagome, that it was your actions that-"

"Are you blaming this on _me_?" Her entire body had stiffened, and each word seemed to drop the temperature of the room by several degrees. Knowing she was only a few choice words from exploding, the taiyoukai forged on. Part of him simply didn't care anymore. The other part of him though was eager to push the volatile miko over the edge, because when Kagome was that angry she tended to forget to control her reiki, making her rather dangerous.

And Sesshomaru _liked_ dangerous things.

"You are familiar with a dog's reaction to stimulus that feels... pleasurable, correct _Miko_?"

Somewhere in the past, InuYasha flinched, resisting the urge to lower his ears and for some reason expecting to hear a familiar three-letter command.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS SCRATCHING YOUR BACK!" Kagome screeched, hands fisted at her sides as she stalked towards the bed in which Sesshomaru still reclined.

Staring pointedly at her mouth, the normally stoic inu smirked before meeting her furious gaze.

"Indeed, for I do not recall your hands being involved at all. You're _teeth_, however..." he murmured deviously, his deep baritone dropping an octave until it was somewhere between _you-needn't-be-standing-anyway_ and _clothes-are-also-unnecessary-from-this-point-on_.

The woman's already red face deepened by several shade as embarrassment at the reminder of exactly what she had been doing seeped into her expression. The perverted stare he was leveling at her heaving chest did nothing to help the still-nude miko's ire, and so Sesshomaru continued to watch, pleased as purity began snapping across his overly-sensitized flesh.

"H-Hentai!" Kagome blocked his view by crossing her arms over her chest, cocking her hip as she scolded, "You kicked me and then refused to apologize!"

"That is because this Sesshomaru does not regret having reacted, however involuntarily, to you're... _talents_." Even admitting he'd lost control as a result of their activities did nothing to temper her anger.

"It **hurt**!"

Before the words had completely left her mouth, the inu had pulled her back into the bed beneath him, the hard lines of his body burning against her soft curves. Citrine eyes glittered with feral delight as he loomed over her smaller frame, effectively trapping the still rather upset woman.

"Then allow me to kiss it and make it all better," he crooned darkly before lowering his sinful lips to her shoulder. Brushing them tenderly over the bruise that was forming, Sesshomaru nipped her skin lightly, drawing a gasp from Kagome that caressed his ears even as his mouth continued to return the favor. Following the curve of her collar bone, the inu spent the rest of the night showing her why dogs were considered man's _**best**_ friend.


	2. A Not So Obvious Truth

Kagome's eyes never wavered. After years in the feudal era, she had learned patience and determination paid off- and this time, it was going to help her with her thesis project. She had been studying her subject for months now, and was fascinated to no end by the discoveries she had made. As a graduate student going for her Masters in Behavioral Psychology, Kagome had been thrilled to realize that her friends, and even enemies, in the past were the perfect guinea pigs for the theorems and concepts she was learning in class.

And this youkai was to be her magnum opus.

Her fingers clenched an abused notebook and mechanical pencil on her lap as she continued her surveillance from the cover of the forest. Sweat beaded on her skin, but she ignored it in favor of observing the strange behavior of the youkai in the field. Glancing down briefly, she quickly jotted down:

Subject displays traits of ADD, possibly accompanied by an expressive language disorder~

Kagome scoffed silently at that last bit. _'It's hard to believe his vocabulary even extends further than _"Die, InuYasha!"_, but lo and behold, it does...'_

A distant giggle brought her attention back to the present. Rin was chasing a butterfly around in circles. Kagome smiled at her antics, but when she turned her eyes back to her subject, the young woman had trouble keeping herself from bursting out in laughter. Sesshomaru, the current subject of her thesis, was in his natural form, doing one of the most undignified things she had ever seen him do.

And oh, the things she had seen.

Smothering her bodies reaction to the ridiculousness of the event, Kagome slowly backed into the trees to head back to camp. As she gained distance, the young woman snickered to herself. Seeing such a fearsome creature chase his tail, while hysterical behavior, was going to be difficult to translate into her thesis.


End file.
